cahfandomcom-20200213-history
Surthys Warfang
SURTHYS WARCLAW About Surthys Surthys Warclaw, medic of the Claw warband, have some difficulties to forget his old warband name: Warfang. He's a small charr from the blood legion, and quite a pushover, as his muscles aren't his forte. He can defend himself against the skritts, though. Have a deep hathred against humans, and often kills some of them when he think he can get away with the murder, but this doesn't stops him from making buisness with them. Runs a smuggler company, using old and hidden supply lines, to bring goods from all over tyria, always extending his grasp. Whatever you want, if someone sells it, he can aquire it for you. Some rumours speaks of him spending more and more time at Divinity's Reach. History His first warband was the blade warband, an elite warband, where weakness wasn't tolerated. During the fahrar, he was the tallest cub around, but his last growth spurt never happened, and he was already in the warband by the time his growth finally stopped, making him one, if not the most shortest charr in the blood legion. A disgrace for his first warband, he was stuck at the post of supply runner. Hoping he'd get killed by some ghosts, or separatists. Though, with a crafty mind for a blood soldier, he usually avoided the dangers quite easely, using his knowledge of the fields to travel through safe areas. Despite his apparent weaknesses, he fathered an impressive quantity of cubs, when spending some night at some farmer's house. One day, he was forcefully transferred to Fang's warband, when his old legionnaire called in a favor to get rid of him. Weapons and Skills * He learned to use the basic weapons for a soldier: Maces, short swords, shield, guns, and bows. But he prefers the gladius and shield as a main weapon. he carries a gun straped over his chest armor at all time, and a huge wrench, wich he throws often when he needs to fix a problem that can't be shot, or cut to pieces. * His profficiency with the mist magic came later on, first hearing whispers during his time as a supply runner, then once in the Fang warband, he learned to harness it's power, and with the help of the spirit of Glint, with who he shared the most similarities, he focused his entire training, at being a better healer. Mastering the regenerative properties of the deceased dragoness. But his power is quite useless in combat. Sure he can re-grow a limb who has been destroyed, or reattach perfectly together two body parts who have been severed, but the more difficult, the operation is, the more time and mist magic it'll take for him to do so. The only useful thing he can do in combat, is stopping any bleeding, thus giving more time to the dying soldier to get some help. His mastery of the mist magic is mostly based around helping his teammates to boost their speed, stop their bleeding temporarily, increase their strenght, and when not in combat, regenerating their magic passively. * He's also a good surgeon, and a gifted masseur. Gallery Category:RP Characters Category:Characters Category:!EU RP Characters